


偷情

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。





	1. Chapter 1

　　第一章

　　鹿晗看了看手表，暗暗道一声不好，他轻轻拍了拍男孩的脸，说：“时间不早了，我要走了。”

　　那个男孩赤裸着双腿坐在床上，他看鹿晗起身要走，立马抓住他的手，鹿晗回头看了他一眼，他又稍微松开了手上的劲。

　　他的手指在鹿晗的手臂上慢慢的画着圈，仿佛在撒娇，又像是带着某种暗示的意味，男孩小声的说：“你还没呆多长时间就又要走……”

　　“我也不想，”鹿晗低下头在他的嘴上亲了亲，柔声哄着，说，“这次不是给你带礼物了吗。”他抬眼向男孩示意了一下放在床头柜上的盒子。

　　男孩嘟着嘴说：“我不是要你给我买东西……”

　　“好了，我真的要走了，什么事下次再说吧。”鹿晗又低下头看了看表，稍微用力就从男孩怀里抽出了左手。

　　房门被关上的时候带起一阵风，男孩像是被惊到了一样，也想不起来自己刚才还没说完的话。

　　他在床上坐了一会儿，又慢吞吞的挪到床头，把床头柜上的盒子抱在怀里，不知道在想些什么，一阵阵的发愣。

　　鹿晗出了酒店坐到车里，刚准备发动车子，突然停了两秒，他狠狠抽了抽鼻子，过了会儿又拎起衣领闻了闻。

　　他想了想，把外套脱了扔在一边，又拿起车里放的空气清新剂胡乱喷了几下。

　　等鹿晗一路火急火燎的赶回家之后，听到厨房里还有声音，他才暗暗在心里松了口气。

　　他蹑手蹑脚的走进厨房，做贼似的，手还没碰到人，就听都暻秀说：“等一下，菜就快好了，你先去把桌子擦一下。”

　　鹿晗步子拖拉的走到都暻秀旁边，塌着肩膀，表情沮丧地说：“你背后又没长眼睛，怎么看得到。”

　　都暻秀微微笑了下，一边盛菜一边开玩笑说：“我背后有雷达，一百米内都能感应到。”

　　他刚把盘子放下就看到鹿晗用手夹菜正往嘴里送，连忙用手去拍，“还跟小孩似的呢？”

　　但还是慢了一步。

　　鹿晗舔舔手指，得意的笑了两声，抱住都暻秀亲了下，说：“暻秀手艺见长啊。”

　　都暻秀把菜都端到餐桌上，他也不看鹿晗，脸就对着盘子，轻声说：“再好的东西，味道总不如偷吃来的香。”

　　鹿晗也不知道听没听到，坐上正位就拿起筷子。

　　都暻秀捧着饭碗不禁觉得好笑，说：“你这一天出去干什么了，吃饭的样子跟逃荒的一样。”

　　鹿晗一边往嘴里塞饭菜，一边含糊不清地说：“也没干什么……”

　　都暻秀看着他吃，伸手帮他把皱着的衬衫领子翻了翻，说：“你怎么就穿了这一件？外套呢？”

　　鹿晗顿了下，说：“忘在公司了。”

　　都暻秀轻轻皱了皱眉头，说：“走的时候这么急？衣服都能忘。我去给你再拿一件。”

　　鹿晗一边夹菜，一边忙说：“不用了，我刚回来，不冷。”

　　都暻秀已经走到卧室，絮絮叨叨的说：“还不用呢，你就是懒，等到明天早上你就要感冒，到时候我就把你扔出去，再往你身上泼盆冷水……”

　　鹿晗伸出胳膊让都暻秀帮自己穿好衣服，讪笑着说：“你哪舍得？”

　　都暻秀懒懒的看了他一眼，又把眼睛转向别处，没说话。

　　鹿晗的胃口似乎很好，但是都暻秀却只吃了几口，到后来干脆就把筷子搁在一旁，看着他吃。

　　鹿晗吃完之后，把碗放下来，这时候像是才注意到都暻秀在旁边端坐着，他问他：“你不饿？”

　　都暻秀从他手里接过他的碗，给他盛了碗汤放在他面前，一只手撑着头看了他一会儿，突然开口说：“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

　　鹿晗一愣，差点被汤呛到，他磕磕绊绊的说：“今天？今天是什么日子吗？”

　　他心里焦急的很，暻秀的生日不是这个季节，应该也不是他们的纪念日，那会是什么日子，他想破头也没想出来。

　　都暻秀看着他如临大敌的样子，竟然扑哧一声笑了出来。

　　他用手扶了扶鹿晗喝汤的调羹，含笑看他，说：“今天不是什么日子，逗你玩的，看你那个样子，有什么好紧张的。”

　　鹿晗却还有点迟疑的看他，问：“真的？”

　　都暻秀把自己的碗放在一旁，上半身几乎趴在桌上，头枕在手背上，他微抬了下眼皮，点点头。

　　“那你干什么突然这么问……吓我一跳。”后半句被鹿晗含在嘴里，听得很不清楚，像是有些不满。

　　都暻秀抽着肩膀哼笑了声，语气平淡的问：“汤好喝吗？”

　　鹿晗点点头，说：“挺好的，就是有点冷了。”

　　都暻秀脸上的表情说不出来是疲惫还是无奈，他继续问：“外面的好喝还是家里的好喝？”

　　鹿晗咂咂嘴，说：“口味不一样。”

　　他隐约觉得这个架势有点兴师问罪的意思，他不是一点都不心虚，但要是真到了都暻秀的面前，他又觉得自己无比坦荡，没什么好遮掩的。

　　他仔细回味了下嘴里汤的味道，竟然从中品出了一丝丝低等的成就感。

　　他碗一抬把最后一口也喝了，说：“但是外面的怎么能跟家里的比，根本不在一个层次上，家里的是用小火咕嘟咕嘟熬出来的，外面的呢，就算是大酒店里的……”

　　都暻秀抿着嘴笑了起来，他一边收碗筷，一边朝鹿晗摆了摆手，说：“你算了吧，你都没做过，知道什么。”

　　鹿晗抓住眼前的手亲了下，说：“我怎么不知道，我看你为我忙了这么多年，看都要看会了。”

　　都暻秀瞥了他一眼，轻叹了口气，说：“你还知道我是为你忙。”

　　鹿晗双手搂着他的腰，身子贴在他背后，脚抵着脚，跟着他走进厨房，都暻秀双手端着盘子没办法，用手肘轻轻顶了下他，说：“这么黏着人干什么，走路都不好走。”

　　鹿晗连忙卷袖子，说：“我来洗碗，我来洗碗。”

　　都暻秀挥手让他站在一边，说：“你每天工作那么辛苦，这些事我怎么敢让你做。”

　　鹿晗袖子捋到一半，都暻秀的手已经下了水，他只能主动接过都暻秀洗好的盘子冲洗码好。

　　他一边把手里的盘子擦了又擦，一边开玩笑说，“我又不是总统，哪有多累，倒是你，”他用胯骨轻轻撞了下都暻秀的腰，凑近他耳边说，“要不……你就把你工作辞了，在家做全职太太？”

　　都暻秀像是被逗的发痒，笑着避开他，说：“我还没老呢，就开始要人养我了。”

　　鹿晗抬了抬眉毛，说：“这叫包养，夜总会的那些小姑娘天天求之不得呢。”

　　都暻秀侧眼瞥他，拖长了语调说：“看来你对这些很熟悉嘛，经验丰富？”

　　“没，没，”鹿晗急忙放下手里的盘子，抱住都暻秀，在他耳边轻轻咬，陪笑着说，“就是应酬的时候看到的，我哪儿敢？”

　　洗完碗，都暻秀擦擦手向厨房外走，说：“哦，说来还是因为你不敢啊。”

　　鹿晗搓着手去追他，说：“家里都有你了，外面的那些我怎么看得上眼。”

　　都暻秀转过身，正好两人脸对着脸，他看了鹿晗一会儿，终于叹了口气，走近他，帮他把衬衫袖子放下整理好，似乎有点无奈的嘱咐他，说：“你以后工作别太晚，注意身体。”

　　鹿晗不知道他为什么突然要这么说，他直觉感到这句话里有话，但他仔细想了想，又觉得是自己内心狭窄，心里更是觉得对不起都暻秀。

　　他在嘴里把这句话反复咀嚼了好几遍，他像是听懂了，又像是没听懂，半晌才沉默的点点头。


	2. Chapter 2

　　第二章

　　晚上躺在床上，都暻秀关了电视准备睡下，鹿晗突然揽着他的肩把他拽到自己怀里。

　　都暻秀白天折腾的累了，半睁着眼睛，也不挣扎，任由整个上半身的重量就压在鹿晗身上，他动了动嘴唇，说：“你干什么啊，这么晚了……”

　　鹿晗搂着都暻秀的那只胳膊又紧了紧，拇指在他的肩膀上反复摩挲，都暻秀没听到有回应，想要撑起身子抬头往上看。

　　鹿晗左手轻轻压了下他的肩，都暻秀听到从头顶上方传来一个异常轻柔的声音，鹿晗说：“外面冷，睡好，别乱动。”他又顺着躺回原处。

　　“我来给你讲故事吧。”鹿晗另一只手从床头旁随便拿过一本书，放在自己和都暻秀的面前翻了翻，说，“讲个什么好呢，白雪公主？还是睡美人？”

　　都暻秀头枕在鹿晗的胸前，闭着眼笑了下，慢吞吞的说：“你是幼儿园小孩？还是今天喝多了？”

　　鹿晗一边心不在焉的快速把书翻完，一边柔声的反驳，说：“我今天晚上哪有喝酒？你不要乱说。”

　　都暻秀不买他的帐，长长的“嗯”了声，说：“你在家没喝，我怎么知道你在外面有没有喝，万一在外面喝酒喝多了，把酒疯带到家里来撒……”

　　鹿晗把书放到一边，两只手一起搂住都暻秀，把他圈在怀里。

　　都暻秀动动头，蹭了蹭鹿晗的下巴，关切的问：“怎么了？”

　　鹿晗张了张嘴，没说话，握着都暻秀的手翻来覆去的捏了捏，又看了看，才说：“我平常工作忙，没时间陪你，只有这个时候才能好好看看你。”

　　都暻秀听了这话不禁笑起来，他把手从鹿晗手中抽出来，放进被子里，闭着眼睛靠在他怀里，说：“我又不是少奶奶，还要你天天陪吗。”

　　好一会儿两个人都没有再说话，都暻秀都快要睡着，鹿晗又抱着他轻轻晃了晃，微带感慨的说：“这么多年，苦了你了。”

　　都暻秀混沌的神智突然变得清醒，他睁开眼睛，神色略带疲惫的看着前方，说：“苦什么，不是早就熬出头了吗。”

　　他感到鹿晗想要起身，声音从对方的胸腔里传来，震得他的脑袋微微发麻，“我是说……”

　　都暻秀伸出手拍了拍鹿晗的手背，说：“不早了，睡吧。”

　　鹿晗愣愣的看他背对着自己躺下，也关了灯睡下。

　　他辗转几回，最后转过身从后面抱住都暻秀，趴在他耳旁，轻声说：“明天休息，带你去买戒指。”

　　他等了会儿，没听到都暻秀有回应，微微叹了口气，替两个人掖了掖被子。

　　本来是说要买戒指的人，等到鹿晗醒的时候，身边的位置早就冷了。

　　鹿晗打着哈欠走到厨房，说：“起这么早？”

　　都暻秀把煎好的荷包蛋盛进盘子里，说：“习惯了。”

　　鹿晗伸了伸懒腰，说：“看来我是老了啊，精神不行了。”

　　都暻秀看了他一眼，又低下头，半含着笑说：“谁像你啊，成天朝九晚五的，都是忙些国家大事，哪是我们这种人能比的。”

　　鹿晗讪笑了两声，靠在一旁的柜子上，说：“每天忙，天天忙，也不知道忙个什么劲儿……”

　　他摆了摆手，义正言辞的说：“明天就把工作辞了！说什么都要辞！回家什么事也不干！专职陪着你！”

　　都暻秀朝他眨眨眼，故意说：“明天星期天。”

　　鹿晗连忙打着哈哈，说：“那就后天，星期一，到公司第一件事就是去找老总，跟他说我家里老婆待产，实在抽不开身，一刻都不能走……”

　　“行了行了，”都暻秀看他说大话看不下去，挥手打断他，说，“你还是别在家，在家我还要伺候你，你生个大少爷的脾气，偏偏出生的时候还不含个金汤匙，正好碰到我这个便宜做保姆的，一做就是这么多年……”

　　鹿晗从后面一把抱住他，轻轻晃着，鼻子在他耳后蹭了蹭，低声说：“保姆哪有你周到，真是……打着灯笼都找不到。”

　　都暻秀手里还拿着铲子，鼻子哼了哼，说：“话说的倒是好听，就是不知道是真是假。”

　　鹿晗怕碍到他做饭，手往下，改搂着他的腰，说：“我还能骗你？”

　　“怎么不能，”都暻秀微微转头，斜眼看他，轻哼了一声，说，“你要是想骗我，不就几句话的事，容易得很。”

　　鹿晗两手揉揉他的腰，讨好的笑着，说：“买个戒指买个戒指，你就不要整天瞎想了。”

　　“我瞎想？”都暻秀半真半假的嗤了一声，说，“买个戒指又有什么用，过去十几年不是什么都没有，不还是过来了吗。”

　　“就是没有才要买。”鹿晗一只手托住都暻秀的左手仔细端详，说，“我刚认识你的时候，你那手又白又嫩，就跟个小孩子的手似的。”

　　都暻秀打开鹿晗的手，说：“那个时候十六七岁，跟现在肯定是不能比，现在都人老珠黄了，放在你面前都碍眼。”

　　“哪儿的话？”鹿晗重又抓住他的手，把他的手五指摊开，平放在自己的手上。

　　他们两个人的身高差得不多，但都暻秀的手却比鹿晗的要小上一圈，以前还在读书的时候，鹿晗就总是喜欢捧着他的手摸摸捏捏，跟个玩具似的，恨不能放到嘴里啃几口。

　　鹿晗在手上掂量了下他的手，说：“你看你这手，跟娃娃一样，都像是假的。”

　　都暻秀这下没挣脱，只靠一只手动铲子，他看着锅里炒的菜，幽幽的说：“年纪大了，不能跟那个时候比了。”

　　鹿晗把他的手看了又看，慢慢的和自己的左手十指相扣，他侧着头注视着握在一起的手，神情难得的认真，他又紧了紧左手，指甲都开始泛白，说：“你这只手，早就该有个戒指了。”

　　“戒指这种东西，”都暻秀关了火，一手撑在灶台前，低着头说，“戴上这个环就不自由了。”

　　鹿晗抬起眼看他，眼中一派俏皮的神色，刚才望着都暻秀的手出神的样子就像是他不经意间做给别人看的错觉，他凑近了都暻秀的脸，说：“自由？那都是单身的借口，他们哪知道有人管的好。”

　　都暻秀侧过脸，眼睛向斜下方看着，说：“我管你？我管过你吗？你每次出去我过问吗？我才懒得管你……”

　　他抽出手拍拍鹿晗的胸口，说：“你摸摸良心……”

　　鹿晗按住他的手，腆着脸笑，在他耳边呵着气，说：“我，我不知好歹，我不识数，那你怎么肯就到我家呢，我家香吗，就非要把你这只蝴蝶招过来……”

　　他说着说着，自己倒先笑了，他三十好几的人，说话的语气却总是像个情窦初开的小伙子，磕磕绊绊的样子几乎就要让人真的信了，像是只要正经的看一眼，就能紧张的不得了。

　　但有时不经意的转头，他却又是一副满脸温柔的情圣模样，性子急一点的，可能立马就要把自己送出去了。

　　都暻秀的眼睛从下面转了一圈，停在鹿晗的脸上，他似笑非笑的说：“不是有你吗，有你这朵招蜂引蝶的花，什么样的货色没有，我这样的又不稀罕。”

　　鹿晗隔着衣服用嘴在他的肩上碰了碰，说：“话不能这么说……”

　　都暻秀摆摆手打断他，拿筷子指了指旁边的电饭煲，说：“快点把早饭吃了，粥在锅里，自己装。”

　　鹿晗打开盖子，一股热气立马扑了满脸，他朝里面嗅了嗅，说：“这么赶要干什么？”

　　都暻秀已经端了早饭向厨房外面走，他的拖鞋踏在地板上啪啦啪啦的响，他说：“不是你说的要买戒指的吗。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　第三章

　　在柜台挑戒指的时候，鹿晗真是一点都不忌讳，就拉着都暻秀在柜台小姐的眼皮底下试戒指。

　　都暻秀一边躲开他的手，一边压低声音对他说：“我就不试了，你好戴我就好戴。”

　　虽然说这个时节订婚的人不多，卖戒指的柜台旁没什么人，但是星期天商场里来来往往的人不少，都暻秀不是特别循规蹈矩的人，只是他还没到想让全世界都关注他们俩的份上。

　　偏偏鹿晗像是没长心眼一样，他抓住都暻秀的左手，硬是把他的手指掰开，给他戴上戒指。

　　他像是没意识到自己有多引人注目似的，声音拔得多高，说：“怎么能不试呢？这次不就是来给你买的吗，不买合适了怎么行？”

　　他低下头把自己和都暻秀两只戴好戒指的左手并排放一起，神情专注的看着，说：“而且你的手还比我小，手指也细一点。”

　　他捏了捏都暻秀的那只手，半含着笑说：“你看看，到时候买了戒指，要是你戴不住怎么办？”

　　都暻秀把手握成拳，将无名指送到眼前细看了看，就把戒指脱下来放在一边，他随口接道：“戴不住就不戴了，天生没那个命。”

　　鹿晗立马讪笑着握住他的手，说：“那么苦的时候都熬过来了，现在好日子倒是不能一起过了？”

　　他本意也就是逗逗都暻秀，没想到对方一把甩开他的手。

　　他举着空了的手愣了愣，想说的话也卡在喉咙里。

　　都暻秀不算是个老好人，但他的脾气一直都不错，没人见过他给谁摆过脸色，他们俩又是相处久了的，这一下甩虽然不是什么大事，鹿晗心里总归有点不舒服。

　　他稍微缓了下，才低头去看都暻秀的表情，拉着他的手，柔声问：“怎么了？”

　　都暻秀一手撑着头，另一只手缩了下避开鹿晗，仍旧低着头，小声说：“没什么。”

　　鹿晗在外面不是第一次养小情人，哄人的经验肯定少不了，但他身边的人换的太勤快，跟他的人要是有几个月已经算很好。

　　而且那些小情人哪里敢真的闹脾气，有几个不长眼的，就算有，那也差不多到他该换换口味的时候了。

　　他又是个好面子的，一般外人看不出来，但在他身边呆久了，就能多少察觉到一点。

　　他话不少，场面上玩笑开得大大小小的都有，只是既然他都为你安排好了台阶下，那你最好也别拂了他的意。

　　况且说到底都是男人，脸面比金子贵重。

　　鹿晗在外面待的习惯了，差点就要把都暻秀也当成他的那些小情人，心里突然有点不知好歹的厌烦，等意识到后，却不禁有点愧疚。

　　他又心虚的想，自己心里的这点小活动没别人知道，也没有谁会看的出来。

　　他扯扯嘴皮笑了起来，重又抓住都暻秀的手，半真半假的说：“怎么不高兴了？我哪里说错话了？”

　　都暻秀还是眼睛只看着柜台里的戒指发呆，他摇摇头，没说话。

　　他想把手抽回来，鹿晗手上却暗暗用力，任他怎么抽，连手指都拔不出半分，推来搡去的倒不像在吵架，旁人看了，还以为是调情。

　　柜台小姐站在旁边先笑了，她凑近俩人，小声说：“二位是……什么关系？”

　　鹿晗笑得灿烂，把紧紧握在一起的手给她看，转头对她说：“我们一起来买戒指，看不出来是什么关系？”

　　柜台小姐立马捂着嘴直点头，轻呼道：“我说呢，就算关系好，也不应该来一起买男戒啊，我还以为你们走错地方了。”

　　鹿晗朝她眨眨眼，夸张的说：“结婚二十年还没戒指，他小脾气上来了，刚起床就来了，要不然还吵着要分居呢！”

　　都暻秀的一只手被鹿晗攥在手里用不上，他只能一边用手肘拱他，一边皱着眉低声反驳：“你别瞎说！”

　　鹿晗对柜台小姐指指都暻秀，苦着脸，说：“就是死不承认！”

　　柜台小姐会心一笑，对鹿晗说：“结婚二十年还没戒指是要生气的，其实你家这位已经很好了，现在那些小姑娘，别说婚后，就是结婚之前戒指买不到，婚就别想结。”

　　都暻秀像是服了软，微微叹了口气，说：“都是男人，有什么好讲究的。”

　　“男人怎么了？”柜台小姐眉毛一抬，不以为然，说，“只要是有这个关系的，这方面该做足的还是要做足，不能偷懒，别小看这个戒指，这么一个环，能扣住的东西还真不少。”

　　都暻秀扑哧笑了一声，说：“你卖戒指的，当然这么说。”

　　柜台前的这些服务生每天能有多少事，就是互相聊家长里短市井八卦。

　　柜台小姐正说到兴头上，只稍微停顿了下，不屑的摆摆手，指了指鹿晗，继续说：“我刚才听这位说你们以前有过一段苦日子吧，是碰到国家改革？”

　　都暻秀眨眨眼，说：“不是大环境，就是二十几岁刚开始工作的时候。”

　　“哦……”柜台小姐了然的应着，问，“是自己创业？”

　　都暻秀笑得有些微苦涩，指指鹿晗说：“没有，哪儿还能自己创业，他家里……有点事……”

　　柜台小姐睁大眼睛，说：“那你们这一步步走过来真不容易，而且你们都二十年了……”

　　都暻秀摇摇头，说：“你别听他胡说，没二十年，十七八年吧。”

　　柜台小姐点点头，说：“反正那么长时间吧，现在还在一起，感情又这么好，你说你们还要图什么呢。”

　　都暻秀又低着头若有所思的样子，鹿晗看着柜台小姐发愣，两个大男人竟然被一个小姑娘说到哑口无言。

　　柜台小姐咂咂嘴，说：“都说同甘共苦有难同当，以前那么困难的日子都熬过来了，现在生活条件这么优渥，怎么可能感情不好呢。”

　　说者无意听者有心，都暻秀转过头，眼睛看着旁边，悄悄的瘪了瘪嘴，这么多年了，竟然第一次感觉到委屈。

　　鹿晗也把自己手上的戒指拿下来，放在柜台上，他敲敲玻璃，对柜台小姐笑了笑，说：“就要这个吧。”

　　柜台小姐再次确认，礼貌的问：“是要一对吗？两个相同的？”

　　鹿晗点点头，说：“是，一对。”

　　柜台小姐把戒指包装好，刚准备把收据给鹿晗，又递到都暻秀的面前，有点无措的问：“你们……请问两位谁去交钱？”

　　都暻秀之前就闷闷不乐的想心思，听到这话刚抬起头，鹿晗就一把把收据拿过来，说：“我去吧。”

　　柜台小姐举手给鹿晗示意，说：“收银台在前面，您往前面走，向左看就行了。”

　　“谢谢。”鹿晗笑着朝柜台小姐点点头，俯下身在都暻秀耳边说，“你坐着等一会儿，我很快就回来。”

　　都暻秀小声“嗯”了一声，鹿晗拍拍他的肩，走到收银台去付款。

　　柜台小姐把包装好的戒指放在都暻秀面前，一脸羡慕的说：“你家那位对你可真好。”

　　都暻秀接过袋子，抬起眼皮看了眼柜台小姐，无奈的说：“你们这些小姑娘，为了卖东西什么话都说得出口。”

　　“我说的都是真心话。”柜台小姐皱着脸，说，“你家那位性子真是好，对你这么体贴，我在旁边看得真是羡慕死了，我男朋友要是有他一半耐心就好了，每次都因为一点小事就吵架。”

　　都暻秀撑着下巴，转过头看着鹿晗走的方向，挑了挑眉毛，说：“他性子好？”

　　柜台小姐重重的点了点头，表情认真的说：“你们在一起都快二十年了，但是一点都看不出来，那么恩爱。”

　　都暻秀打开袋子朝里看了看，两个盒子并排睡在里面，他只是淡淡“唔”了一声。

　　柜台小姐两只手交握在一起，嘀咕道：“别人求还求不来呢，真是身在福中不知福。”

　　鹿晗交完钱回来，搂过都暻秀的肩，说：“走吧，东西都拿好了？”

　　“嗯，”都暻秀举起手中的袋子给他看，说，“都在里面。”

　　鹿晗把发票也一起塞到袋子里，说：“那走吧。”

　　柜台小姐站在柜台后面，站姿端正，微微提高了声音说：“二位慢走，欢迎再来。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　第四章

　　本来都暻秀想顺便买菜，鹿晗却临时说晚上有酒席，要他也跟着一起去，中午两个人就在外面简单吃了点。

　　等晚上要去酒店的时候，鹿晗刚开始准备开车，都暻秀说：“你晚上喝酒怎么开？”

　　鹿晗不以为意，说：“不是还有你吗？”

　　都暻秀把车钥匙拿过来，放在一边，说：“万一我也要喝酒呢，到了那种场合谁说的准，反正那个酒店离家又不远，就走过去吧。”

　　鹿晗听了，觉得在理，就点点头，行吧。

　　出门的时候，都暻秀才问：“这次吃的是什么酒？”

　　鹿晗站在门口，双手插在裤子口袋里，说：“朋友结婚。”

　　“叫你穿那么少。”都暻秀把在车里找到的外套给鹿晗套上，说，“把外面那件脱了，换这件，这件厚点。”

　　鹿晗没来得及把放在车里的衣服拿走，现在当场被戳穿谎话，他眼睛向四周望着，清咳了两声。

　　都暻秀一边帮他把衣服上的皱褶抚平，一边用手指弹了弹他的额头，说：“衣服忘带回家就忘了，我又不会怪你，干嘛还像个小孩一样。”

　　鹿晗自己整了整衣领，小心的闻了闻，看看衣服上有没有味道，他动作不敢大，怕都暻秀看出来。

　　都暻秀最后替他拉了拉衣襟，随口问：“你公司里的同事？”

　　鹿晗转头向门外走，说：“不是，外面认识的。”

　　都暻秀瞥了他一眼，隔着半步跟在他身后，说：“那是你朋友，跟我又没关系，还非要让我去，不嫌累。”

　　鹿晗伸手揽住他的腰，让他靠在自己旁边，顺便在他腰侧轻轻捏了一下，眨眨眼，笑着说：“不是带家属吗。”

　　两人刚进酒店门，迎面就碰上鹿晗他朋友，他立马抬手打招呼：“鹿晗！”

　　鹿晗松开揽着都暻秀的手，和他朋友轻轻拥抱了下，又重重握了握手，说：“恭喜恭喜。”

　　都暻秀自觉往旁边退了半步，两手交握放在身前，看着鹿晗。

　　他朋友拍拍鹿晗的肩，又转向都暻秀，问：“这是……哪位？令弟？”

　　鹿晗转过头看向都暻秀，都暻秀也看着他，鹿晗先只是笑笑，后又含糊的应了下来，“嗯……对，是我弟弟。”

　　他朋友一脸惊讶，说：“你弟弟？这么长时间了我都不知道你还有个弟弟？”

　　鹿晗把红包塞到他朋友手里，说：“现在大了嘛，不常见。”

　　他朋友急忙拉着他的手向反方向推，说：“不行不行，我不能收，你来了就行了，还带家属……”

　　他眼睛一瞥到端正站在旁边的都暻秀，立马改口，说：“……把你弟弟带过来，已经就是给我面子了，钱你就别给了……”

　　鹿晗把红包把旁边新娘手里一塞，捂着新娘的手，说：“又不是给你的，我给弟媳的见面礼，你真是……”

　　他拍拍新娘的手，指了指他朋友，说：“收好了啊，别给他，钱也不多，就是一点心意，他不在的时候自己多买两件衣服……”

　　年轻的新娘看两个人推来推去，一个劲儿的笑，手上的红包只轻轻摸了下就能感觉到厚度。

　　都暻秀双手交叉，在身前微微抻了抻，眼睛转开看向别处。

　　最后红包还是收下了，鹿晗他朋友搂着新娘向鹿晗示意，说：“二楼大厅，随便坐，等我上来给你敬酒。”

　　鹿晗朝他摆摆手，说：“行！一句话！等你们夫妻俩一起给我敬酒！”

　　都暻秀像是要跟他说话，他跟他朋友打完招呼，转过身搂着都暻秀，俯在他脸旁轻声问：“嗯，说什么？”

　　都暻秀凑近他耳边，鹿晗立刻微微低下身子，把耳朵送过去，他说：“你那个朋友怎么才结婚？这么迟？事业心重？”

　　他那个朋友看起来差不多就鹿晗那个岁数，可能还要老一点，没想到竟然比他还小，虽然鹿晗也是近不惑的年纪，不过他是有原因的，他那个朋友就算比他小，顶多也就小个一两岁。

　　鹿晗摇摇头，说：“二婚，孩子都多大了。”

　　都暻秀一边被鹿晗拥着上楼，一边低头盯着台阶回想，怪不得新娘看起来那么年轻。

　　鹿晗看着他认真严肃的样子不觉有些好笑，伸手戳了戳他的脸，说：“想什么呢那么专心，那都是别人家的事，想的不累吗？”

　　都暻秀摸摸自己的脸，说：“我就随便问问。”

　　婚礼开席之前有许多流程要过，他们俩只是新郎的朋友，关系不算太亲密，虽然早有几桌已经动了筷子，但他们还是等到所有人都开始吃了，自己才动。

　　他们来得早，随便挑了个位置坐，这桌本来安排的是女方亲戚，但是鹿晗他朋友没说什么，也就没换。

　　他们这位置坐的比较前，胃里还没填多少东西，新人的酒就敬过来了。

　　鹿晗先坐着没动，没想到他朋友刚敬过女方父母就敬了自己，他朋友用酒杯底在玻璃转盘上敲了敲，状似不满的说：“哎哎，那边那位把杯子端起来啊，都走到面前了还坐着，我们都站着，你太没诚心了啊。”

　　鹿晗连忙端着酒杯站起来，笑着说：“你这么说我可冤死了，只要是你的事我哪次不是认认真真，这次我都把……”

　　都暻秀也端着酒杯站起来，看到鹿晗说到自己，礼貌的朝他朋友点了点头。

　　他朋友笑着拍了拍鹿晗的肩，接口说：“是是，这次都把家属带过来了，肯定是重视兄弟我。”

　　他朋友抬了抬鹿晗的酒杯，也掂了掂自己手上拿着的杯子，说：“感情深，一口闷，不许分口喝啊。”

　　鹿晗杯子里的酒是开席的时候倒满的，还没动多少，他拦住他朋友，说：“你这里面都是啤酒，我这可是白的。”

　　他朋友手在空中画了圈，说：“我今天要整场都喝过去，你就让让小弟我……”

　　鹿晗举了举自己的酒杯，苦笑着说：“我这就是一整个晚上的量，你让我一口我也喝不了……”

　　他边说边偷偷瞥了眼旁边的都暻秀，都暻秀倒只是端着酒杯干站着，脸上的神色看不出情绪。

　　鹿晗本来就是想自己也换成啤酒，意思意思得了，没想到他朋友狠狠心，竟然重新倒了杯白酒。

　　他朋友举着刚倒好的酒杯，手上湿漉漉的沾着都是酒，说：“兄弟我可是算做到位了，白的，陪你。”

　　说完就一仰头先干了杯。

　　鹿晗不喝又不好意思，看了看旁边的都暻秀，新娘像是察觉到了，也看了看都暻秀，但她只是眨了眨眼，又转过头看着正灌酒的自家男人。

　　都暻秀没什么表示，鹿晗不确定这酒能不能喝，只是有点不安的站着，他朋友那杯白酒快见了底，都暻秀终于微微的摆了摆手，小幅度的低下头，这就是准了。

　　鹿晗喝完之后，拉住他朋友不让走，指了指新娘，开玩笑说：“你敬过了，新娘还没意思一下呢，是吧？”

　　他朋友“哎”了一声，在他耳边说：“她不方便，现在不能喝酒。”

　　都暻秀在一旁看着，新娘在进场完之后就换了晚礼服，晚礼服没有腰身，新娘端着酒杯，状似无意的掩了掩肚子。

　　他朋友又自己倒了杯啤酒，小声跟他说：“我替她喝，别让其他桌看到啊，其他人我都只敬了一杯。”

　　鹿晗了然，没再为难他们。

　　他朋友笑着示意了下鹿晗，说：“我们两个人都敬过了，令弟既然来了，作为家属也喝一杯吧。”

　　鹿晗刚准备接过都暻秀手里的杯子，被他手一抬，让过去了。

　　鹿晗看看他朋友，凑过去在都暻秀耳边说：“你没吃多少东西垫垫，受得了吗？我帮你敬吧。”

　　都暻秀和鹿晗站的靠得很近，他的左手在鹿晗身体的遮掩下轻轻拍了拍鹿晗的后腰，轻声说：“不要紧。”

　　鹿晗微皱着眉头想了想，说：“要不你也换成啤酒好了，别勉强。”

　　他朋友看着面前两个人的小动作，他之前没接触过都暻秀，也不好意思真心为难，这时候正好找到个台阶下，连忙附和，说：“行行，啤酒就啤酒，白酒啤酒有什么不一样啊，心意到了就好。”

　　又手忙脚乱的给都暻秀重新倒了杯啤酒，他一口闷掉，还挺游刃有余的样子，他朋友心里有点疑惑，完全不值得鹿晗刚才那么紧张。

　　不过敬完了酒大家都欢喜，再说这才第一桌，他朋友也没想那么多，后面还有的他忙。


	5. Chapter 5

　　第五章

　　酒席结束之后，鹿晗要去上洗手间，都暻秀在外面等他，也正好吹吹风，醒一下酒。

　　他喝的不算多，只是他原来酒量就一般般，开始敬酒的时候喝的稍微有点猛，脸颊滚烫的。

　　他正站着吹风，突然看到有一个人歪歪倒倒的走过来，靠着他旁边的一根栏杆坐在地上，那个人低着头，衣衫凌乱，嘴里还念念有词。

　　都暻秀往旁边让了让，这人一身酒气，应该是喝醉了。

　　“嫂子！嫂子！”

　　都暻秀开始还搞不清是在喊他，结果喊了好几声，还在喊。

　　鹿晗跟他那个朋友关系应该不错，他朋友一直拖着他到最后，这个时候已经很晚，酒店里没什么人了。

　　都暻秀看看四周都没人，转头一看，那个倒在地上的人把头抬起来，挥着手叫他，就是鹿晗他朋友。

　　他满心疑惑，慢慢走近那个人，不确定的问：“你……叫我？”

　　鹿晗他朋友连忙打自己的嘴，口齿不清的说：“不是……不是，叫错了，你……你看我这嘴……尿喝多了，老是……说错话……”

　　都暻秀微微俯下身看他，酒喝多了，不知道吐没吐过，脸上都是汗，他拿了张纸巾递给他，说：“擦擦脸。”

　　鹿晗他朋友是真的喝多了，把纸巾接过来也不知道要干什么，在手里攥成一团，他眯着眼，指着都暻秀说：“你是我哥哥的……弟弟……要怎么称呼……”

　　都暻秀清咳了下，说：“我叫都……”

　　“都”字刚出口，他猛的想起来，开始进来的时候鹿晗说自己是他弟弟，虽然现在他朋友醉酒神智不太清醒，但既然谎都说出了口，肯定要人去圆的。

　　也幸好鹿晗他朋友现在不清醒，都暻秀顿了下，说：“我叫鹿暻。”

　　那人重复的念叨：“鹿暻……鹿暻……”

　　那明显是喝多了反应不过来，都暻秀也不知道怎么回应，只点点头，轻轻“嗯”了声。

　　鹿晗他朋友指了指都暻秀，又指指自己，大着舌头问：“你……鹿晗的弟弟……我……我以前怎么……怎么没见过你呢……”

　　都暻秀说：“我家不在这里，这次是过来玩的。”

　　他心里想，自己跟鹿晗的时间久了，这些骗人的话竟然也随口就来，不禁觉得好笑，旁边没人，他扑哧一声笑了出来。

　　鹿晗他朋友说：“哦……哦……那怎么这次鹿晗把你带过来了？都这么晚了……”

　　都暻秀挑着眉想了想，说：“我没钱住旅馆，现在住在他家。”

　　鹿晗他朋友嗤笑了声，低着头笑得肩膀都跟着直抖动，说：“鹿总的弟弟还会没钱住旅馆？”

　　又大手一挥，气势高昂的说：“行啊！以后跟我说一声！不管是……这个……鹿总的弟弟还是哥哥……姐姐妹妹都行！找我！”

　　他仰着头，手用力拍着自己的胸，说：“一定要找我啊！我来给你们付账单！”

　　都暻秀看他不清醒，说话还那么费力，被他的样子逗笑了，说：“好啊。”

　　后面传来脚步声，他转头看，鹿晗终于出来了。

　　鹿晗迎着他走过去，说：“等急了吧，我洗了把脸。”

　　旁边的人就一把扑了上去，喊着：“哥哥哎，老哥哥……”

　　鹿晗开始没注意到有人向自己冲过来，这一下被惊得差点没站稳，好笑的看着他朋友满身狼狈，说：“怎么了怎么了？……站好！……喝多了吧？”

　　他朋友被他搀着，坐在一个靠近洗手间的包厢里面，头歪在靠背上，痴楞的点点头，应道：“喝多了……”

　　鹿晗在柜子的抽屉里找出一条毛巾，沾了点冷水给他朋友擦脸，说：“你的大喜日子啊，来的人肯定都想祝福你们，而且每个人一辈子也就这么一……”

　　他想到他朋友是再婚，笑了笑，改口说：“也就一两次，明天又不上班，在家好好休息，让弟媳给你煲点汤……”

　　他朋友摆摆手，说：“她？她还能煲汤呢？煮个饭都能煮糊了……她那……她那手……”

　　他朋友举着自己的手在鹿晗眼前晃晃，说：“她那手就什么也做不了……哎……指望不上……”

　　鹿晗拿着毛巾半蹲在地上，半真半假的说：“那你不是也结了吗，没看你不高兴啊。”

　　他开玩笑说：“你这次得看好了，别又离了，倒时候民政局的都要跟你成熟人了，人要说了，哎？那个谁又来啊，离还是结，这次带的人比上次的好看嘛，走的时候还跟你招招手说，欢迎再来啊……”

　　他自己说的正高兴，他朋友掰着手指，举了个“八”的手势，叹了口气，说：“我三十七岁……才找到这么个……宝贝，真宝贝……”

　　鹿晗也没纠正他数字比错了，随口应着，“嗯，嗯。”

　　他朋友还没说几句话，像是快要哭下来一样，又一抹鼻子，拍了拍鹿晗的手，语重心长的说：“哥哥哎，你也不小了……”

　　鹿晗听这话低了头，笑着摸了摸鼻子，都暻秀就站在门口，看着他们俩。

　　他朋友说：“你啊，就不要老是三心二意的了。”

　　鹿晗一听，势头不对，刚准备反驳，就被他朋友摇摇手，压了下去。

　　“要么，你要真的看中谁了，就安定下来，跟人家好好过……”

　　鹿晗压低声音跟他说：“别乱说啊，我怎么三心二意的了。”

　　他朋友指指他，一脸痛心的摇摇头，说：“你啊，还不承认？我是过来人，离了再结啊……这个事……”

　　他又重重的叹了口气，前言不搭后语的说：“我现在才懂，现在才他妈的明白……”

　　鹿晗连忙站起身准备出去找人，说：“行行行，你喝多了，就省点力气，别说话了。”

　　刚好这个时候新娘过来，还有一个中年男人，估计是她家里人，把鹿晗他朋友一起架着走了。

　　新娘走之前还跟鹿晗道谢，说：“谢谢你啊，今天他喝多了，实在是麻烦你了。”

　　鹿晗站在包厢门口，说：“没事没事，你们快回家吧，不早了。”

　　新娘朝他点点头，又朝都暻秀示意了下，都暻秀也回过礼，她才转身去帮着扶她丈夫。

　　两个人走在路上，这个时候路上已经没什么人，偶尔旁边大道上有辆出租车疾驰而过，车的尾巴都看不见了，却还能听得到声音。

　　鹿晗问都暻秀：“累不累？”

　　都暻秀背着手，摇摇头，说：“不累。”

　　鹿晗走到他前面几步，微蹲下身，说：“我背你？”

　　都暻秀扑哧一声笑了出来，他也停下来，一手放在鹿晗的背上，说：“你当你还小呢，玩这套。”

　　他越想越觉得好笑，肩抖个不停。

　　鹿晗真当回事，撸了撸袖子，双手撑着腿说：“快点，上来啊，我背你。”

　　都暻秀还想推，不过他可能是也觉得好玩，轻轻一跳趴在鹿晗背上，鹿晗的手向后一勾，托住他的腿，向上颠了颠。

　　鹿晗侧过脸，问他：“趴好了？”

　　都暻秀抱住他的脖子，应道：“嗯。”

　　路灯的灯光昏黄黯淡，把他们的影子拉的无比的长，长的看不到边，像是已经提前到了路的那一头。

　　鹿晗背着他慢慢向前走，都暻秀的腿随着他的步伐轻轻晃动，两人间竟一时无话。

　　过了一会儿，都暻秀开口问他：“重不重？”

　　鹿晗说：“不重。”

　　都暻秀头靠在他颈边，说：“重就说好了，别硬撑着。”

　　鹿晗应道：“嗯，好。”

　　他又自顾自笑出了声，都暻秀问他笑什么。

　　鹿晗说：“你都姓鹿了？”

　　都暻秀有点臊，闷闷的说：“怎么了，不是你要说我是你弟的吗。”

　　“不错啊，”鹿晗回过头看他，被他掰着脸又转了回去，说，“还挺有点自觉啊，知道自己是哪家人。”

　　都暻秀晃了晃腿，说：“你都听到了？”

　　鹿晗笑着说：“你们就在外面，他说话声音又那么大，我想听不到都不行。”

　　都暻秀像是呆不住了，头在鹿晗左边靠靠，又换到右边靠，又换到左边，简直不知道怎么是好。

　　鹿晗把他往上提了提，说：“怎么？不舒服？”

　　都暻秀扒着他的肩，说：“我下来吧，摇摇晃晃的。”

　　“别，你别下来。”鹿晗没转过头，但听声音就知道他在笑，说，“刚才喝了点酒，好像有点上头。”

　　都暻秀小声抱怨，说：“叫你不要喝那么多。”

　　“下次下次。”鹿晗拉长了语调，说，“谁叫你男人是个模范好男人呢，不抽烟又不酗酒，喝个二两就脸红。”

　　说着自己哈哈笑。

　　都暻秀又重新趴在他的肩上，随着他一步步的走，他闭上眼，似乎感觉到像在摇篮里一样，他想到这里又要笑自己，在摇篮里的日子哪里还能记起来半分。

　　能想起来的日子，鹿晗一个人都占了大半。

　　都暻秀在他背上安静的趴着，鹿晗以为他已经快要睡着，他突然说了句：“你男人也不能喝。”

　　鹿晗紧了紧手上的力气，对着影子无声的笑。


	6. Chapter 6

　　第六章

　　这么多年下来，两个人在一起像这样悠闲的时间却不多，一眨眼的功夫，周末就过去了。

　　星期一晚上，这个时候，鹿晗照常还没回家，都暻秀下班回来，刚把饭做好，坐在沙发上打开电视，调来调去都是新闻联播，他无心看电视，只是让家里有点声音。

　　他知道鹿晗这个时候不会回来，他也不是想要等他。

　　他的耳朵里渐渐的只能听到一片嘈杂声，他又想到，上个星期，鹿晗在家里说要为他辞职的事，竟然不经意笑了起来。

　　无论电视的声音放到多大，只要是一个人在家里，周围就好像特别安静，门锁稍微响了下，都暻秀就注意到了。

　　他立马把电视静音，坐直身子，仔细听门口的动静。

　　开门的声音虽然听起来比较小心，但没有避讳的意思，都暻秀不禁觉得有点疑惑，这年头小偷都当的这么正大光明？

　　然后是极轻的脚步声，客厅不是正对着大门，那个人再往前走了几步，都暻秀才看到那个人的样子。

　　两个人都是一愣，都暻秀还在想怎么处理这个小偷，突然一眼瞥到那个人手里抓着的钥匙。

　　他立刻站了起来，说：“鹿晗把钥匙给你了？”

　　家里的钥匙总共三把，他一把，鹿晗一把，还有一把备用。

　　那个人被他这架势吓了一跳，看了看自己手里的钥匙，又小心翼翼的看了看都暻秀，支支吾吾的应道：“嗯……”

　　那种低眉顺目的样子倒是显得楚楚可怜，像是自己欺负他。

　　都暻秀朝他伸出手，说：“钥匙给我。”

　　那个人摸不准这是什么意思，他看都暻秀似乎是在生气，却连眉也不皱一下，只是面上像是结了层霜，唬的他心寒。

　　都暻秀有点不耐烦，把手往前伸了伸，重复道：“把钥匙给我！”

　　他这语气像是下一秒再不给就要去抢一样，那个人被他的声音惊得抖了下，手忙脚乱的把钥匙放在他手里。

　　都暻秀拿过钥匙，随手就丢到茶几上，那个声音在沉默的两人之间显得异常刺耳，茶几旁边的一本杂志都差点被打落下地。

　　他转身就走，说：“你可以走了。”

　　那个人急忙拽住他的胳膊，说：“你，你等一下！”

　　都暻秀回头瞟了一眼，那个人像是被烫到一样，连忙收回自己的手。

　　他沉声说：“等一下？你还想在这里吃饭？”

　　那个人低着眼，直摇头，说：“不是不是。”

　　都暻秀整理了下自己被那人拽走形的衣服，只是站着，也不看着那人。

　　那个人忐忑不安的等了会儿，没有等到回应，也不清楚这是不是默认，偷偷看了都暻秀两眼，小声的说：“我这次来……是来找您的……”

　　都暻秀之前火气稍微发了下，现在慢慢平静下来，不禁觉得有些好奇，真是新鲜，这么客气，还特地来找他。

　　野花找上正房，能有什么事。

　　那个人低着头，说：“我知道我这么贸然来是有些唐突，不……不过，请您谅解，我有些事情想找您帮忙……”

　　说一句缩一下脖子，倒像是怕都暻秀会打他似的。

　　都暻秀感到有点不可思议，他抬了抬眼皮，重复道：“找我帮忙？”

　　那个人双手交握，脆生生的点头，应道：“嗯！”

　　都暻秀却还是转过身进了厨房，那个人在原地手足无措，眼巴巴的盯着厨房门口，腿重的挪不开步。

　　过了会儿，都暻秀又出来了，手里端着一杯茶和一杯白开水。

　　那个人还傻傻站着，一直看着都暻秀走到沙发边坐下。

　　都暻秀把茶放在自己对面的茶几上，对那个人招手，说：“不是有话要跟我说吗？过来啊。”

　　那个人慢吞吞的挪到都暻秀对面坐下，上身挺得笔直，沙发只敢坐一半。

　　都暻秀指指放在那人面前的茶，说：“喝茶。”

　　那人连忙双手拿起杯子，但是茶是刚泡的，烫的他差点没拿稳，又急忙放下，他顾忌着都暻秀，手被烫不敢在他面前甩，只是自己暗暗的捏了捏手指。

　　都暻秀默不作声，吹了吹自己手里的白开水，说：“既然有话，就坐下好好谈吧。”

　　那人低头皱着眉，一脸坐立不安的样子。

　　都暻秀看他不说话，又问：“你不是说有事找我帮忙吗？”

　　那人抬头看了都暻秀一眼，他端着茶杯，正专心的小口喝着水，他脸上明明没有什么表情，那人却从他眼里看到一种冷漠的神色。

　　他低着头，双手不断摩挲着自己的膝盖，说话的语气却很坚定，“我对鹿哥是真心的。”

　　都暻秀顿了下，那人立马连呼吸都不敢大声，等着他表态，但他只是淡淡的说了句：“叫鹿总。”

　　那人看着都暻秀，眨了眨眼，他生怕自己听错了。

　　他第一次见鹿晗的时候，鹿晗把他抱在自己腿上，像个长辈一样帮他把嘴边的酒液擦干净，笑得温暖又和煦，问他：“多大了？”

　　他抿着嘴，身子斜坐在鹿晗的腿上，一动也不敢动，小声说：“过完年十九，鹿总。”

　　鹿晗动了动自己的腿，让他坐正了，轻轻拍了拍他的后背，说：“别叫鹿总，叫鹿哥。”

　　现在这位又让他改口叫鹿总，虽说称谓如何不要紧，但就是这么小的事情也值得拿到台面上来说，他越来越摸不清都暻秀的想法。

　　他战战兢兢的说：“……鹿总。”

　　都暻秀又继续喝水，那个姿势像是微微点了下头，那人继续说：“我跟其他人不一样，我不是想要鹿总的钱。”

　　他从自己口袋里掏出了个四四方方的盒子，放在茶几上，说：“请把这个还给鹿总，请帮我向他转述，我不是不喜欢他送的礼物……”

　　“你让我做你们的传声筒？”

　　那人抬头看都暻秀，发现一直没有明显表情的对方竟然微微皱了眉，那个表情他只匆匆瞥了一眼，却怕得几乎不敢吱声。

　　他的手狠狠抓着自己的膝盖，说：“我知道这件事很麻烦鹿先生，但是……”

　　都暻秀打断他的话，问：“鹿先生？”

　　那人看了看都暻秀的脸色，小心翼翼的试探着说：“您不是鹿总的弟弟吗？”

　　他这么一说，都暻秀倒像是不生气了一样，甚至脸上竟然隐隐有了笑意，问他：“他这么跟你说的？”

　　那人摇了摇头，小声说：“不是，我猜的……”

　　都暻秀不自觉的挑了挑眉，说：“那你见过我？”

　　“嗯。”那人点头的动作像一个小孩似的幼稚，模样倒是可爱，他说，“以前有一次，鹿总本来带我去吃饭，中间在C楼停了一下，出去跟你说了一阵子话，我那个时候见过您。”

　　C楼是都暻秀工作的地方，他稍微回忆了下，那天是正月十四，家里只有两个人，过年一点人气都没有，他看那么多人都上了灯，觉得热闹，也想玩玩。

　　本来说好晚上两个人一起去，还没下班，鹿晗临时到他的公司里来跟他说有应酬，不去了，第二天再去。

　　他当时有点不太高兴，第二天都元宵节了，他想两个人在家里看看元宵晚会休息休息，但是鹿晗应酬一向不少，他体谅他，也不怎么过问。

　　鹿晗又哄他哄了好一会儿，他纵然不开心，也是跟自己生闷气，上灯这个事以前也没做过，少一次也无所谓，算了就算了。

　　他想了想，不过当时似乎没看到其他人。

　　都暻秀的眼睛都快要烧红了，血一阵阵往上涌，脸上的笑意却更甚，说：“那个时候，你坐在鹿晗车里？”

　　鹿晗来的匆忙，没到C楼之前就打了电话给都暻秀，说晚上有事，路过他公司，再跟他知会一声。

　　他不放心，早早就在公司楼下等，鹿晗的车就停在路边，车身黑亮，显眼得很。

　　都暻秀越想，牙关咬得越紧，但他又转念一想，如果当时他知道车里有人，却也做不出什么过度的举动，他不禁觉得悲哀。

　　那人小声应了一声，又急忙说：“我是真的想跟鹿总处的，不是为了他的钱。”

　　都暻秀闭着眼笑了笑，朝他摆摆手，示意他别急，“好好说。”

　　那人小声念叨着，说：“我是真心喜欢鹿哥的，我是真心的……”

　　都暻秀叹了口气，放下水杯，睁开眼睛，柔声问：“你叫什么名字？”

　　这个人他之前一点风声都没有听到，应该是最近才勾搭上的，还是一个孩子的模样。

　　那人咬了咬嘴唇，说：“我叫棋画。”

　　“我是说本名。”

　　那人低眉顺目的样子像个未出阁的少女，都暻秀突然下意识想摸摸自己的脸，半边脸火辣辣的，像是被一巴掌扇在脸上。

　　“庄其。”

　　“哦，庄其。”都暻秀正色道，“庄其。”

　　庄其听到自己被点名，抬头看他，“嗯？”

　　都暻秀自嘲的笑，说：“这件事你应该直接跟鹿晗说，找我有什么用。”

　　庄其缩了缩脖子，说：“我……我不敢……”

　　都暻秀不禁觉得好笑，说：“那你就敢跟我说？你才见过我几次？”

　　庄其支支吾吾的说：“看您面善……”

　　都暻秀几乎要笑出声，说：“就该做好事？”

　　“不是……”庄其不安的眨着眼，说，“而且听说鹿总很听他弟弟的话……”

　　原来是听说过了，看过人倒在其后。

　　都暻秀愣了下，转开视线，想，他会听我的话……

　　这样关系的两个人相对而坐，沉默倒显得更加贴切一些。

　　良久，都暻秀轻声说：“你知道鹿晗他的性子吧，他就是好玩，你留不住他。”

　　也不知道是在跟庄其说，还是对自己说。

　　庄其年纪不大，但几个月相处下来，总算还能稍微摸清鹿晗的脾气，他心有不甘，却找不到半句话来反驳。

　　“不是的！我……我可以……”

　　都暻秀挥挥手，有些无力，说：“好了，你走吧。”

　　庄其脸上一片焦急之色，还想说什么，都暻秀抬眼看他，问：“要我留你吃晚饭吗？”

　　都暻秀的视线直直的逼过来，他被刺得抬不起头，慢慢摇了摇头，起身走了。

　　这个时节正是春暖花开的时候，但过了这么久，饭菜也凉的差不多了，都暻秀一个人在家，懒得再热，吃了两口，却实在坐不住，又返回客厅把庄其留下的盒子打开。

　　他看着鹿晗送给小情人的礼物，却侧着脑袋笑了起来，他心里涌过一股难言的苦涩与甜蜜，他的眼前突然开始一阵阵的恍惚。

　　都暻秀不自觉的翘着嘴角，如果他能看到自己现在的表情，他更要嘲笑自己像个圣人，他的笑容竟然欣慰多过心酸，他想，这么多年了，他还是喜欢给别人送手表。

　　鹿晗给他买的那块到现在还一直被他收在抽屉里，一次还没戴过。

　　那次是他生日，两个人稳定下来，手里刚有点闲钱，鹿晗说自己想买块手表，要都暻秀帮他挑。

　　等最后鹿晗付了钱，都暻秀在柜台等他过来，把手表给他，鹿晗笑着朝他眨眨眼，说就叫他拿着。

　　都暻秀还有点反应不过来，鹿晗刮刮他的鼻子，说，都不记得自己生日了啊，小笨蛋。

　　过去了太多年，以前的笑现在想起来，却都成了泪。

　　鹿晗不会再叫他小笨蛋，尽管那时的他也只是淡淡的看鹿晗一眼，都不会浪费时间和鹿晗拌嘴，他永远不知道怎样给鹿晗新鲜感。

　　他不懂恋人之间的情调怎么玩，情人节两个人顶多一起在家吃顿饭。

　　而鹿晗，人人都看得出他的心思到底放在哪个人身上，但也许他到死，都不能改掉自己拈花惹草的习惯。

　　要是有人问他爱谁，他绝对不假思索。

　　但如果又要问他为什么不忠诚，他也没办法，已经成了习惯，这就是他一生唯一的乐趣。

　　都暻秀把这块表也放进抽屉里，他想，反正说到底，这两块手表都是鹿晗的。

　　等他再坐到饭桌前，饭几乎快冷透了，他没心情再吃，却也不收盘子，坐在椅子上对着一桌的饭菜直发愣。

　　过了会儿，鹿晗回来，说：“怎么光坐在这儿发呆？”

　　他才开始收拾碗筷，阴阳难定的回了句：“反正家里就我一个人。”

　　鹿晗正要挂衣服的手举在半空，本想找点话说，最后却是一阵到不了头的沉默。

　　都暻秀把盘子放进水槽里，突然瞥到自己手上闪过的一道光。

　　他靠在洗碗池旁，细细的抚摩左手上的戒指，喃喃道：“这人真没有眼见力。”

　　又无可奈何的叹气，“这刚买的戒指有什么用呢。”


	7. Chapter 7

　　第七章

　　鹿晗看到放在茶几上的钥匙的时候，双腿一软，差点直接跪下来。

　　都暻秀喜好整洁，他一般不会把钥匙就这样放在这么乱的茶几上。

　　他还抱着一丝侥幸，问刚洗过碗从厨房出来的都暻秀，“暻秀，你钥匙怎么就这么放在桌上，也不收起来，到时候又找不到。”

　　都暻秀擦了擦手上的水，坐在沙发上抬眼看了他一眼，答非所问，说：“你的钥匙呢？”

　　鹿晗战战兢兢的从外套口袋里把钥匙掏出来，他把手伸到都暻秀面前，却一句话都说不出口。

　　都暻秀歪着嘴角笑了下，轻声喃喃：“是，你没有钥匙怎么进的了家门。”

　　他没想到，鹿晗为了这么个东西竟然把家里钥匙重新配了一副。

　　他指了指茶几上的钥匙，说：“庄其是这家里的第三个人？还是说我应该走？鹿晗，你给个准信。”

　　鹿晗听到他直接指名点姓，脑子里一个惊雷炸得他几乎站不稳。

　　说来也奇怪，平常他背着都暻秀在外面和小情人鬼混的不少，连从小情人的床上爬起来，就立即陪都暻秀去吃饭这种事也做得出来，这时候他的脑海里竟然只有一种想法，要是再给他一次机会，他绝对不会出轨，只守着都暻秀一个人。

　　“嗯？”都暻秀懒懒的眨了眨眼，问他，“至少我现在还是这家里的一份子，想要知道这个不过分吧。”

　　他说这话的时候眼睛里似乎没有多余的情绪，表面看起来一派平静，他像个为他人世界做旁白的演员，甚至连语气都没有明显的起伏。

　　鹿晗颤巍巍的坐在都暻秀旁边，所有他平常早就准备好的却没机会说的托辞都挤在喉头，他舔了舔嘴唇，而他张口却尽是些废话，说：“暻秀，我错了……”

　　都暻秀往旁边挪了挪位置，离鹿晗远了些，双手交叠着放在膝盖上，说：“还没说什么事呢，怎么就知道是你错了。”

　　鹿晗拉着他的衣袖，不安地组织着自己的措辞，说：“暻秀，暻秀……”

　　都暻秀猛地把手臂一甩，又像无事人一样，似乎只是在专心的看着自己的手，说：“别叫了。”

　　鹿晗一怔，都暻秀又说：“暻秀暻秀，有事没事都叫我，我是狗皮膏药吗，你叫我有什么用。”

　　他的右手狠狠搓着自己左手的手指，像是要把血肉都搓下来一样。

　　鹿晗一把抓住他的手，着急的说：“我跟其其不是……”

　　他话没说完，却觉得手背一湿，都暻秀的两滴泪就这么突如其来的打在他手上，打的他毫无防备。

　　年轻的时候，他性子倔，跟家里闹过，严重到几乎要上法庭断绝父子关系，后来很长一段时间都要面对来自多方面的压力，尽管他是个不轻易服输的人，但到底年纪还小，哭的次数不少，而且每次一哭，水龙头就关不上了，非要把眼睛哭肿，才算有个中场休息。

　　但是仔细回想起来，都暻秀哭的次数却屈指可数，最多就是去电影院看电影，昏暗的灯光下，他红了眼眶。

　　就连这个也是很多年前的事了。

　　都暻秀抽了两张餐巾纸胡乱擦了几下，面上却依旧一片冷淡。

　　他小声跟着重复，喃喃道：“哦，其其。”

　　鹿晗紧了紧抓着都暻秀的手，抬高了语调，说：“我跟庄其，我跟那个人没有……”

　　“你想说什么？你想说你跟庄其没有关系？不是我想的那样？那我把你们想成哪样了？到头来还是我思想肮脏是不是？”都暻秀的眼泪只有两滴，完全不像鹿晗想象中的山雨欲来，他直直看着鹿晗，说，“鹿晗，说谎我可比你强。”

　　鹿晗抿了抿唇，说：“暻秀，我知道我错了，但我是爱你的，我是真心爱你的。”

　　就像是早已写好的剧本一样，鹿晗张了张嘴，却开口就是这些被人说烂的话，他还没来得及思考这话里的意思，恐怕连他自己都分不清是不是真心。

　　都暻秀挥开他的手，轻笑了声侧过脸，说：“鹿晗啊，你讲了那么多笑话，还是这个最好笑。”

　　鹿晗的手在大腿上搓了搓，突然起身跪了下来。

　　都暻秀竟然笑了出来，他朝鹿晗摆摆手，几不可闻的说：“起来。”

　　鹿晗没动，依旧跪着，他跪着时候的身形那么端正，像是个光明磊落的英雄。

　　都暻秀双手抱着他，想让他坐回去，鹿晗下身使了劲，任都暻秀怎么拉怎么拖，都还端正的跪在地上。

　　都暻秀跟他比不过力气，他坐回原来的位置上，看着鹿晗，说：“你怎么会认为我是想让你认错呢，我要你向我认错有什么用，能证明什么，证明我赢了？”

　　他的表情像哭又像笑，他无奈的垂下肩，眉间似乎藏着千言万语舍不得说出口。

　　“你不是老鼠，我也不是猫，这不是一场猫捉老鼠的游戏，非要分个胜负，”都暻秀皱着眉微微摇头，语重心长的说，“鹿晗，这不是比赛。”

　　鹿晗看着脚下的地板，不声不响。

　　都暻秀深深叹了一口气，这时候才能稍微听出一点他的气息不稳，他轻捂住脸，说：“鹿晗你怎么还跟个小孩儿一样，就知道玩，你就收收心吧。”

　　他说话像是在笑，可说到最后却又不住哽咽。

　　晚上睡觉前，都暻秀坐在床上看书，鹿晗迟迟不来，等到他都快睡着。

　　差不多快十一点的时候，卧室的门被缓缓推开，鹿晗探出小半个身子，轻声说：“暻秀，我去公司睡，你在家早点睡吧。”

　　都暻秀放下书，说：“你公司不是早关门了吗，你怎么进得去。”

　　鹿晗拉着门把手，眼睛看着地板，支支吾吾的说：“嗯……我到外面睡……随便找个地方……要不去找朋友……”

　　都暻秀微微皱眉，说：“像什么样子，现在有能力了反而去露宿街头？不知道的以为我虐待你。”

　　“不会不会，”鹿晗憨笑着摆手，柔声说，“不会睡大街，我能找到地方的。”

　　都暻秀没有说话，就坐在床上看着他。

　　鹿晗没敢一直看着他，自顾自笑了一会儿，又正色小声说：“确实是我不对，我没什么好说的，估计你这段时间也不想看到我，你不用走，我走就好了。”

　　都暻秀没回应好还是不好，他就退了出来，小心翼翼的带上门。

　　都暻秀又看了会儿书，却没看进去几个字，他似乎觉得自己实在困了，就关了灯睡下。

　　他闭上眼睛却一直觉得刺眼，往旁边一看才发现鹿晗那边的床头灯没有关，他探过身子把另一边的灯也关了，重又躺下。

　　他在黑暗中睁大了双眼，却什么也看不见。


	8. Chapter 8

　　第八章

　　鹿晗知道现在不是时候，但他还是先去找了庄其。

　　他明明清楚都暻秀不会知道这件事，他却像是非要做给谁看一样，他装得一派愁云满面的样子，气势汹汹的去兴师问罪，而不是去调情的。

　　庄其还没起床，听到门响就知道是鹿晗来了，第二把钥匙他就给了鹿晗一个人。

　　他睡得朦朦胧胧，神智却越发清晰，他向被子深处钻了钻，只露出一个头顶，等着鹿晗过来哄他起床。

　　他满心期待的等了会儿，但当他仔细去听，才发现一点声响都没了。

　　他把头探出被子，一眼看到鹿晗就站在他卧室的门口。

　　他不明所以，看着鹿晗一动也不敢动。

　　他莫名觉得这像是一场对峙。

　　鹿晗双手插在裤子口袋里，眼色晦暗不清，半天，他朝庄其点点头，转身走向客厅。

　　庄其连一件外套也没有套，只穿着睡衣，懵懵懂懂的跟在鹿晗后面。

　　鹿晗坐在沙发上，看庄其还站着，示意他也坐下。

　　庄其手足无措，这套房子他住了一年，但现在却像是跟了鹿姓，他完全无法主导。

　　他靠着鹿晗坐下，他的眼睛红的跟兔子一样，左顾右盼，他刚睡醒，连口水也没喝，刚开口的声音像是被铁钩吊着，他说：“鹿哥，怎么了？这么早来找我……”

　　鹿晗点了根烟，他突然的动静把庄其吓了一跳。

　　他是不惯抽烟的，前两口吸得急了，呛得他直咳嗽，庄其伸手把烟拿过来掐了，说：“鹿哥，咳嗽就别抽了，春天，注意别感冒。”

　　鹿晗看他这么自作主张，也没反驳，他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“其其，现在是什么季节？”

　　庄其摸不清他在想什么，战战兢兢的答：“鹿……鹿哥，现在四月份，是春天。”

　　阳历四月，正是春暖花开的时候。

　　以前还在上学的时候，有人拿他开玩笑，说他是桃花精转世。

　　生时桃花开，命里带桃花。

　　不过这话说的很早了，大概是小学，那时候除了学习就是到处疯玩，这些调侃的话只有从跟着妈妈看的老套无聊的电视剧里学到，说这话的人也是无心的，那时没有人会在意。

　　鹿晗眼睑半垂，说：“我们是在冬天认识的吧，该换季了。”

　　他说的随意，庄其却觉得脑子里一声轰响，他难以置信，问：“鹿哥，你说……你说什么？”

　　鹿晗看着自己交叉的双手，语气平静的说：“你也问了我这么早来找你干什么，你这么聪明，不会不知道。”

　　庄其像是快要哭了，哽咽的想说话，却什么也说不出来，只一味的叫：“鹿哥……鹿哥……”

　　鹿晗连忙一手扶住他的肩，说：“别哭，你别哭。”

　　庄其抽泣了两下才平复下来，低着头，等着鹿晗发指令。

　　那个讨巧的样子真是让鹿晗爱不释手，他下意识的摸了摸庄其的头，却在无意中将都暻秀和庄其放在一起比较，都暻秀应该也很听话，但这么送到他手中的次数却似乎不多。

　　鹿晗一想到都暻秀就浑身不自在，他也说不清哪里不自在，他又没有被人监视，但当他身在灯光昏暗气氛暧昧的包间里，想到家里平静安逸的样子，心里就堵得慌。

　　家里那个人有时候会抱怨自己就像他的妈，起居出行都要自己服侍，有时候会在他看球赛正看到精彩的时候，赶着他去倒垃圾，当他想喝酒的时候，那个人只会给他泡一杯热茶。

　　那个家那么不如他的意，这么多年一样的东西天天看也看厌了，他却不能控制自己不去想，想他的家，属于他自己的家，和那个人。

　　鹿晗握住庄其的手，轻轻捏了捏，语重心长的说：“庄其，鹿哥对你一直都不错，对不对？”

　　庄其听他叫自己的称呼都变了，眼眶更红，他吱吱呜呜的应了声，可怜的模样真是让人狠不下心，鹿晗却似乎从中寻到一条出路，莫名的激动从每个毛孔向中心聚集成一股快感，他隐约看到了光亮。

　　“你一直是个很聪明的孩子，鹿哥始终都很相信你。”鹿晗顿了顿，微皱着眉头，说，“但是鹿哥家里的事……你是不是觉得鹿哥对你太好了，就可以为所欲为，不把鹿哥放在眼里？”

　　他这话说的稍微有点狠了，庄其的眼泪再也刹不住，劈里啪啦的往下掉，他一边抽一边含糊不清的说：“我……我不知道……鹿哥我不知道啊……”

　　他的头摇得像拨浪鼓，额前的碎发被眼泪粘在眼角，衬得他越发动人。

　　庄其的眼睛不是特别大，但眼睛中部和两周的分化很明显，眼梢一条暧昧的曲线微微上挑，像是经人手细腻的画出来的。

　　鹿晗从他透亮的眼睛里看到自己的样子，那里面的人眼角被勾画出一条深邃的路，像是要引入一片密林之中，他已年近不惑，眼睛却亮的晃眼。

　　他突然觉得极度荒唐，他不敢去细想，这么多年下来，他留情的都是哪些人。

　　庄其拽着鹿晗的衣袖，小声却仍倔强的说：“我是真心爱你的。”

　　他的声音还带着塞在喉咙口的哽咽，他拼命忍住抽泣，却依然止不住，让听的人心里也堵的不是滋味。

　　鹿晗的头一阵阵的发胀，他隐约觉得这话很耳熟，他不经意的一遍遍小声重复，“我是真心爱你的……我是真心……”

　　庄其看鹿晗魂不守舍的样子，收起哽咽，在鹿晗眼前挥了挥手，他担心的问：“鹿哥，鹿哥，你怎么了？”

　　鹿晗不断摇着头，自顾自的念叨，“这太荒唐了……我……我怎么会……”

　　庄其抓住他的手，关切的问：“鹿哥，你没事吧？”

　　鹿晗看着庄其的脸，从眉到眼，从鼻到嘴，明明相似的部分那么有限，却让他感到恍惚，他仿佛看到庄其就要和他眼中的自己重叠起来，但两个人明明是那么不同，事实和逻辑越是相悖，他心里的不安却越是膨胀。

　　鹿晗站起来，居高临下的看着庄其，柔声说：“其其，鹿哥清楚的事情，你应该也明白。”

　　“不明白，我不明白。”庄其瘪着嘴，他哭着想去抓鹿晗的胳膊，被鹿晗无奈的挡开。

　　鹿晗掏出钥匙，在庄其面前晃了晃，说：“钥匙，我还给你了。”

　　庄其一把抓起茶几上的钥匙扔出去，说：“我不要你还！”

　　鹿晗停下脚步，转身捡起钥匙，他又走回去，蹲在庄其面前，把钥匙放在他的手心。

　　他两只手包住庄其的手，说：“其其，你不能再这么任性了，鹿哥以后不能再哄你了。”

　　庄其只低着头一个劲儿地哭，不理他。

　　鹿晗摸了摸他的头，说：“我来，对你来说不一定是好事，我走，也不一定是坏事，但是，留还是走，不能强求啊。”

　　末了，鹿晗叹了口气，拍了拍庄其的手，转身出门，他这一步跨过来，眼前像是变得一片清明。

　　他一边走在路边一边想，他果真如都暻秀说的那样，活了将近四十年，仍是一个孩子，从来没有学习成长。


	9. Chapter 9

　　第九章

　　鹿晗在外面转了一天，到了晚上想找个宾馆住下来，却发现钱包和卡都没带，他一天没吃饭，没注意到身上根本没有现金。

　　他本来想打个电话让朋友帮他订个房间，却发现手机也没带，他敲着方向盘想，干脆开车到他朋友家里，不过那个家伙刚结婚，家里藏着个娇妻，多个大男人太不方便。

　　他心不甘情不愿，还是方向盘一转，硬着头皮回家。

　　那时候已经将近十二点，他蹑手蹑脚的进门，刚进去就看到他的手机被他顺手扔在鞋柜上，他不能开灯，就拿手机当手电筒。

　　他滑开锁屏，十一通未接来电，三次是家里的座机，其余八次都是都暻秀的手机，他看了下时间，后面的八通是在同一时间段打的，前后不超过三分钟，估计等的急了。

　　都暻秀是什么人，他对鹿晗从来都是采取放养策略，他在外面是公事应酬也好，是花天酒地也好，这种事情次数多了，他一般是不会过问的，难得打扰。

　　鹿晗看不到，都暻秀等他等的还少了？

　　经常他明知道那个人是个大人了，不会出什么事，但就是想打个电话问一下，听一听他的声音也是好的。

　　但当他拿起电话的时候，一个个念头却又在他脑海里盘旋，万一坏了那个人的好事怎么办，他是该尴尬还是愤怒。

　　然后呢，该跟鹿晗分开？

　　怎么分开，他的家就在这里，他该去哪儿。

　　旁人看他，都觉得都暻秀一直是个从容淡定的人，但只要当他想到这些问题时，他便手足无措了，他不敢往下想，更不敢面对自己只能妥协的事实。

　　在鹿晗跟家里闹得最厉害的那段时期，他总是问都暻秀，暻秀，你会离开我吗。

　　他是怎么回答的。

　　他也恨过，他曾经诅咒过鹿晗出门就被撞死，上高速爆车胎，坐飞机发生空难，他把最恶毒的诅咒都加在鹿晗身上，想到他双手颤抖。

　　但是当他看到鹿晗，那一股理直气壮的怒气却又不知道去哪儿了，他第一时间关心的总是那个人吃得好不好，应酬累不累，身体怎么样。

　　他想自己大概就是欠的，如果有人打他一顿，他会不会清醒一点。

　　也真是，他和鹿晗，什么锅配什么盖，怨不得谁。

　　他气到连眼泪都流不下来，为什么他不能放手呢，一了百了，这么长的时间，甜也尝过了，痛也痛过了，现在这样比白开水还要无味的生活，过得还不够吗。

　　他反反复复的这么想，一次又一次的问自己，就不能放手吗。

　　答案却让他更绝望。

　　人不能通过改造环境来适应自身，只能让自身去适应环境。他就一天天的让自己去习惯这种生活，这样他自己一手造成的，别无选择的生活。

　　而这些，鹿晗都不知道。幸好他不知道。

　　鹿晗拿着手机照着路，半摸索着进了厨房，他一天没吃饭，饿得不行。

　　都暻秀不喜欢速食的东西，家里连包方便面都没有，鹿晗从冰箱里拿了瓶矿泉水灌下去，从喉咙一直凉到胃，他禁不住打了个冷颤。

　　他坐到餐桌旁，发现干干净净的桌子中间放着个很显眼的碗，他拿手机照了照，旁边有张纸条，上面写着一行字。

　　冷了就自己热热。

　　他突然觉得嘴里的水都是苦的，他放下纸条，舀了舀那碗里的东西，红豆莲子羹。

　　他试了试温度，那肯定冷透了，他一口接一口，却也就这么喝完了。

　　他去卧室拿了条毯子，想在沙发上将就一夜。

　　他不在家，都暻秀心里总是挂念着，睡得浅，听到点动静立马就醒了，问他：“回来了？”

　　鹿晗轻声应道：“嗯。”

　　都暻秀看他向外面走，撑起上半身看着他，问：“不睡？”

　　鹿晗抱着毯子，轻笑了下，说：“我在客厅里窝一夜就行了。”

　　都暻秀向旁边让了让位置，打着呵欠叫他：“过来睡吧，几点了？”

　　鹿晗仍然站在原地，不前进也不后退。

　　都暻秀瞥了他一眼，似乎还有点睡眼朦胧，说：“过来啊。”

　　“哦……嗯。”鹿晗把毯子又放回到衣柜里，脱了衣服上床躺下。

　　都暻秀闭着眼睛，说：“桌上的汤看见了吗？”

　　鹿晗半躺着，只占了一个边，半个身子都悬在床外，说：“嗯，看见了。”

　　“都冷了吧。”都暻秀把被子向鹿晗那儿挪了挪，说，“热了吗？”

　　鹿晗抓了抓被子，小声应道：“热了，热了。”

　　都暻秀摸不到他的肩，半睁开眼看他还坐着，上半身全露在外面，说：“不躺下来吗？这样不冷？”

　　鹿晗无奈，只有躺进被子里，都暻秀替他把肩旁的被子掖好，两个人都不说话，他觉得有点尴尬，随口找了个话题，说：“你……你上次，那天问我是什么日子……”

　　他说的前言不搭后语，都暻秀微微皱了眉头，说：“哪天？”

　　鹿晗清了清嗓子，说：“就是……就是买戒指前一天，你做了那么多菜，问我今天是什么日子的。”

　　“哦……”都暻秀侧过身把头陷进枕头里，问，“怎么了？”

　　鹿晗舔了舔嘴唇，说：“我就想问问你……那天是什么日子？”

　　这确实不是一个好的话题，他只是随口一提，但它就像是患者的安眠药一样，说完两个人都可以安心睡觉了。

　　都暻秀的嘴半开半阖，说出的话却异常清晰，“那天啊，是你生日。”

　　鹿晗愣了好一会儿，才反应过来，迟迟的应道：“哦……哦。”

　　他出生的时候，是春暖花开的日子。

　　他柔声说：“难为你还记得。”像是嘉奖。

　　都暻秀闭着眼睛轻笑，说：“我不记得还有谁记得，你自己都忘了。”

　　鹿晗的手在被子里无意摸到都暻秀的手，都暻秀翻了个身，拿开了手，说：“把灯关了吧”。

　　鹿晗关了灯躺下，他们背对着背，紧紧挨着，他却连转身的勇气都没有。

　　红豆生南国，春来发几枝。


	10. Chapter 10

　　第十章

　　第二天早上，鹿晗还想着要出去，却一大早就被都暻秀拉着去看他父母。

　　鹿晗踌躇着穿鞋，说：“要不这次就别去了。”

　　都暻秀左右手都拎着东西，在门口等他，说：“不是说好了今天要去的吗。”

　　鹿晗撑着膝盖，无奈的叹气，“哎，烦死了。”不知道说的是看他父母烦，还是说他的现状。

　　都暻秀微笑着看他，说：“那可是你爸妈。”

　　“嗯，闹着要跟我断绝关系的也是我爸妈。”鹿晗关上门出来，向都暻秀伸出手，说，“我来拎吧。”

　　都暻秀任由他把所有礼包都接过去，跟在后面说：“那时候你还小，你爸妈接受不了是肯定的，他们就你一个儿子，你也为他们想想。”

　　鹿晗跟家里摊牌的时候才二十出头，还在上大学，他爸妈气得气，哭得哭，他在门前跪了一夜，就得到句，你要是还一意孤行就断绝父子关系。

　　他当时走的时候觉得讽刺又好笑，又不是做个决定那么简单，一意孤行？他怎么能够改变，他也没办法。

　　后来他事业有了起色，被都暻秀劝着回家看了一次，就像都暻秀说的那样，他家里毕竟就他一个独子，难道真能断绝关系，都心照不宣的承认了他们俩的关系。这之后，才又像一家人。

　　鹿晗看了一下手里的东西，说：“你又买酒了？”

　　都暻秀帮他开车后盖，说：“你爸不是喜欢吗？”

　　“那也不能总惯着他，这么下去还得了。”

　　都暻秀笑着瞥了他一眼，说：“你跟你爸啊，真是一模一样。”

　　鹿晗不服气，说：“我怎么跟那个老头子一样了？你说我像我妈还有点……”

　　两个人都坐进车里，都暻秀侧过身帮他整了整衣领，他支吾了半天也没把下半句话说完整。

　　他们在一起这么多年，这么有默契，彼此都没说，却都像是约定好的，绕开敏感话题，像什么事都没发生过一样。

　　老两口早做好了中饭等着他们俩，一家四口，其乐融融。

　　饭后，都暻秀陪着鹿父在客厅看戏曲，鹿母拖着鹿晗进了卧室。

　　鹿母问他：“你跟秀秀是不是闹矛盾了？都不怎么说话。”

　　鹿晗有点头疼，说：“没有，我们不是一直在说话吗。”

　　“你们之间……看起来不太对。”鹿母拖着他坐在床边，说，“要是实在不行就散了吧，散了也好，妈给你找个姑娘，你试试……”

　　“妈！”鹿晗心里有苦说不出，这边他妈想把他掰回来的心思还没断，这要是被都暻秀听到了，他怎么做人。

　　鹿母仍不死心，絮絮叨叨的说：“不结婚，你跟人家试着处处看也好啊……”

　　鹿晗哭笑不得，说：“妈，你别说了，我跟暻秀这么多年了都，不是说分就分的。”

　　鹿母激动的直拍手，说：“就是这么多年了才会厌啊！你们又没有孩子！”

　　鹿晗撑着额头，苦笑着说：“要是现在让你跟爸离婚你肯吗，你不是老是说我爸这不好那不好，现在能解脱了，不好吗？”

　　鹿母瞪他一眼，说：“怎么说话呢！我跟你爸是……你爸能离得了我吗！就他那十指不沾阳春水的人！”

　　鹿母骂起人来也是没头没脑，鹿晗只是摇摇头。

　　走的时候，他爸妈跟都暻秀说：“秀秀，要是鹿晗欺负你了，跟我们说啊，揍死那小子！”

　　都暻秀招招手，笑着说：“没有，他不会欺负我的。”

　　鹿晗一边低声咒骂着，鹿父要逮着他打两下，他却率先两三步就下了楼，跑得没影。

　　都暻秀跟老两口打了招呼，也下了楼。

　　他一路上手总是不断伸进口袋里，他想着该不该拿出来，什么时候拿出来，那东西刺得他的手火烧般疼痛，但是他却放不开。

　　他站在拐角处，终于让那东西见了阳光。

　　他拿着那个盒子翻来覆去的看，他微皱着眉头，苦恼的样子竟然给人一种舍不得的错觉。

　　鹿晗走出好远，回过头等他，“暻秀，快点。”

　　都暻秀立马把那个盒子扔进了路旁的垃圾桶里。看吧，做个决定只是一瞬间的事。

　　他加快了步伐向鹿晗走去，说：“来了。”

　　END


End file.
